Corriendo
by Erini Suun-Ai
Summary: Alguna vez han tenido ganas de salir corriendo, correr y correr hasta que las piernas te duelan y te veas en la necesidad de para.


Solo la historia es mía los personajes son creación de Stephenie Meyer una verdadera genio, creadora de mi adicción Crepúsculo y Edward Cullen

_

* * *

_

_**Corre, corre.**_

_Alguna vez han tenido ganas de salir corriendo, correr y correr hasta que las piernas te duelan y te veas en la necesidad de para._

-Llegue!- nadie me contesto en casa reinaba un silencio que no auguraba nada bueno- ¿hay alguien en casa?-

Y entonces como si esas fueran las palabras mágicas un fuerte estruendo que provenía de la planta alta se escucho, al parecer se había caído algo, así que no le di mucha importancia quizá Alec o Jane tiraron algo.

Esa idea fue desechada unos minutos después cuando al entrar a la cocina vi por la ventana y Jane estaba en el patio trasero jugando con Jack su perro, mire el lugar donde Alec dejaba las llaves de su auto siempre que llegaba del colegio pero no las vi lo que quería decir que aun no llegaba.

De nuevo un golpe –_pero que rayos esta pasando- _al repasar todo llegue a la conclusión de que si no era ni Jane, ni Alec y mucho menos Jack los únicos que quedaban era Charlie y Renne.

Decidí salir al patio y preguntarle a Jane que pasaba otra cosa rara es que ella no miraba la tele y esta era la hora de su serie favorita.

-JANE!!- la llame y ella se giro rápidamente dejando a Jack jugando con la pelota- ¿Qué pasa cariño por que no estas viendo la tele?- dudo antes de responder

-Pues… es que papá y mamá peleaban y mejor me salí a jugar después de que Alec se fue con sus amigos

-Mmm ok, y ya comiste- solo negó con la cabeza- Pues veamos ¿que te parece si te invito una hamburguesa?- antes de que pudiera responder mi madre la llamo diciendo que irían a casa de la abuela que tomara sus cosas para pasar allá el fin de semana. Me dio una mirada triste y entro a hacer, lo que mamá le había dicho. Decidí quedarme en el patio jugando con Jack sin darme cuenta del paso del tiempo solo vi a mamá salir en su auto y Jane se despedía con un movimiento de la mano, gire hacia la ventana de mis padres que daba al patio delantero y vi a Charlie dando vueltas en su habitación, entre a la casa y fui directo a la cocina Charlie ya estaba ahí.

-Hola papá

-Hola-respondió a secas no quise insistir así que me prepare un emparedado en silencio cuando me disponía subir a mi habitación Charlie me llamo-¿Bella?

-Sí

-¿Dónde esta Alec? ya casi son las 9 de la noche y aun no llega

-No lo se papá

-Mmm… ese niño que cree que se manda solo- no estaba segura de si seguía hablando conmigo o con el mismo- pero todo es culpa de tu madre todo le consiente

-¿Papá hablas conmigo o me puedo retirar a mi habitación?

-Sabes que Isabella haz lo que quieras ustedes tres siempre lo han hecho así que por favor no me preguntes tonterías

-Pero… yo no dije nada

-Exacto nunca dices nada, no sabes donde esta tu hermano y tu hermana prefiere irse con tu madre a estar en casa- Ok creo que esta ves la pelea de mis padres era mas grande que cualquier otra, lo que no soportaba era que se desquitaran con nosotros Alec era solo un año menor que yo que tengo 17 en menos de un mes cumplir los 18, y Jane al ser la más pequeña mamá la llevaba de un lado a otro sin importarle su opinión.

-Parame tu carro ahí papá, en primera YO no tengo la obligación de saber donde esta tu hijo, es TÚ hijo no el mío y Jane no tiene la culpa de que mamá la lleve a donde se le pegue la gana y por ultimo no me grites que yo no estoy gritando.

Ya estoy harta de ustedes dos no hay un maldito día que no peleen- ok creo que ahora si me estaba desahogando- siempre es lo mismo gritan, rompen cosas y se desquitan con nosotros como si tuviéramos la culpa de sus problemas, si Alec se va es para no verlos pelear, ¿es que acaso no se dan cuenta de cómo nos sentimos nosotros cuando pelean?- trato de responder pero no le di tiempo de hacerlo- no lo creo si lo hicieran dejarían de pelearse frente a nosotros- sentía como el calor subía por mis mejillas esto solo me pasaba o cuando estaba apenada o muy enojada-Y Jane pobre niña cuando llegue la encontré fuera en el patio no tiene paz la pequeña. Por dios date cuenta de que este "matrimonio" ya no funciona, y que nos estas haciendo daño…- ya no pude decir más solo escuche el plato estrellarse contra el piso y sentí como comenzaba a arder mi mejilla después de haberse estampado contra ella la mano de mi padre

-No, óyeme bien No me vuelvas a hablar así señorita, yo jamás los dañaría, JAMÁS -las lagrimas se acumularon en mis ojos impidiéndome ver a Charlie solo alcance a percibir una lagrima caía de sus ojos. Antes que pudiera hacer o decir algo salí corriendo sin rumbo no que me importara llegar a algún lugar en especial solo podía pensar en alejarme de el, pude escuchar como me llama Alec y trataba de darme alcance pero al dar vuelta en la esquina lo perdí de vista.

Corrí y corrí hasta que las rodillas y los pies comenzaron a arder y a doler pero el dolor físico no se comparaba con el dolor de mi corazón, mi padre que jamás me había levantado una mano hoy me había dado una bofetada, más que la bofetada fuera por levantarle la voz siento que fue por haberle dicho la verdad.

Ya no podía seguir corriendo, me tumbe en el pasto levante la vista la parecer había llegado al parque sin darme cuenta pero no me importo nada ni que cada persona que pasara me mirara como si estuviera loca, pero nada de eso importaba, ya nada importaba.

Escuche que me llamaban no quería ser encontrada como pude me puse de pie y seguí corriendo ya habría tiempo para descansar.

Al sentirme a salvo decidí para pero antes de poder hacerlo por mi misma tropecé cayendo sobre el duro pavimento solo que esta vez no tenia fuerzas para levantarme y rendida permanecí sobre el frio suelo, la lluvia comenzaba a caer.

-¿Estas bien querida?- alguien pregunto pero no levante la vista ni respondí –Edward – grito la muchacha- Ayúdame- en ese momento dos cálidos brazos me pusieron de pie pero al ver que no tenia fuerzas me sostuvo sin soltarme yo solo me abrace más a el sintiendo me protegida.

-Sera mejor que la llevemos adentro esta muy mal además cada vez llueve más fuerte-dijo el hombre que me sostenía

-Sí- respondió la chica pero antes de poder dar siquiera un paso escuche como me volvía a llamar Charlie

-Bella hija- lo oía llorar gire mi cabeza y efectivamente lloraba se tumbo de rodillas en el piso- Bells perdóname no quise hacerlo es solo que todo lo que me dijiste es tan cierto que me dolió que mi propia hija me lo dijera y no darme cuenta por mi mismo de que las cosas están mal.

-PAPÁ…perdona no quise decir todo eso es solo que…papá te quiero mucho- no me atrevi a decir más solo quería abrazarlo

-Bella mi pequeña yo también te amo, soy un monstro te golpe, perdóname

-No papi no digas eso…

-Porque no pasan esta lloviendo y pueden enfermase-ofreció la chica. Me ayudaron aponerme de pie y entramos a una casa hermosa una mujer joven salió a nuestro encuentro

-Pero que ha pasado Alice

-Mamá esta lloviendo y ninguno de los dos esta en condiciones de caminar- respondió

-Por eso los invitamos a entrar

-Disculpe señora-hablo papá- no queremos molestar si me permitiera hacer solo una llamada

-Por supuesto que no es molestia adelante, pasen

Papá llamo a Alec después de darle la dirección colgó y esperamos a que llegara, el padre de los chicos era medico nos reviso a ambos papá no tenia nada pero yo bueno… mis rodillas se llevaron la peor parte. Charlie hablaba con los señores Cullen en la cocina- ese era su apellido- mientras yo permanecí en la sala con los chicos, se escucho una bocina y la pequeña salió corriendo despidiéndose de sus padres y deseándome que me mejorara.

-Es su novio

-¿Disculpa?

-El de la bocina el Jasper el novio de Alice

-Oh ya veo…- se prolongo un silencio incomodo así que decidí hablar-¿y tu tienes novia? Si ibas a salir lo puedes hacer estoy segura que Alec no tardara

-No yo no salgo y no tengo novia

-Ah…- no pudimos seguir hablando ya que en ese momento sonó la bocina del auto de Alec y corrí a su encuentro

-Bella, me diste un buen susto pequeña no me vuelvas a hacer esto ¿ok?-

-Lo siento- no me di cuenta de que Edward estaba detrás de nosotros hasta que mi hermano hablo

-Hola soy Alec gracias por ayudar a esta cabezota

-Edward no hay problema fue todo un placer

-¿Y Charlie? Nos separamos y lo perdí de vista

-Pasa él esta en la cocina

-¿Y el es tu novio?- me gire para ver a Edward observándome tan profundamente que casi caigo rendida a sus pies era tan, tan…guapo

-¿Él?- el asintió- para nada el es mi hermano

-Oh, lo siento ¿y tu no tienes novio?- negué con la cabeza – no te puedo creer ¿Cómo es que alguien tan hermosa no tiene novio?-yo solo me alce de hombre-bueno eso es una verdadera lastima

-Lista Bells es hora de irnos

-Aja

Muchas gracias Carlisle, Esme, Edward un placer en conocerlos y de nuevo gracias por su ayuda- dicho esto papá y Alec salieron, yo solo me despedí con un beso en la mejilla pero cuando me despedí de Edward una extraña corriente me recorrió el cuerpo

-Gracias- dije y salí casi corriendo

-Bella. Me llamo Edward me gire y ahí estaba el mojado de pies a cabeza – me preguntaba si ¿te gustaría salir?

-¿Quién? ¿Yo?- tonta bella

-Claro tú ¿Qué me dices?

-Sí esta bien, llámame y nos ponemos de acuerdo-el asintió

Corrí y subí al auto, cuando llevábamos 5 minutos de viaje recordé que no le había dado mi numero a Edward 'Perfecto Bella te invita a salir un chico guapísimo y olvidas darle tu numero'

-¿Estas bien chaparra?- me pregunto Alec

No pude responder ya que en ese instante mi teléfono comenzó a sonar, no recordaba que lo trajera, ok este no era mi celular mire la pantalla y decía 'CASA' presione el botón para aceptar la llamada

-Bueno

-_Olvidaste darme tu número, lo bueno que te llevaste mi chamarra y dentro iba mi celular_

-Lo siento no me di cuenta te la regresare lo prometo

_-La puedes conservarla_-esto no se sintió muy bien que no quería verme-_pero por el celular estoy dispuesto a pagar el rescate donde tu me digas_

Continuamos hablando hasta que llegue a casa, planeando donde nos veríamos para la entrega del rescate.

Con papá todo estaba bien prometió hablar con mamá y llegar a un acuerdo acerca de las peleas, etc, etc. Hoy solo tenia cabeza para pensar en una cosa…Mi cita con Edward.

* * *

Ok quizá es un poco dramático pero mi tarde no fue de lo mejor así que de nuevo mas enojada que deprimida pero en fin final feliz etc. Espero les guste y si no pues es aceptable también.

Déjenme comentarios y gracias por la buena aceptación de mi primera historia Ángel Terrenal espero les haya gustado. -Les contare un pequeño secreto ay algo de mi de mi vida en este así que solo me proyecte un poquito, casi nada.-


End file.
